Souta
Outstanding.. Souta is the twelfth Gym Leader fought in the Aevium Region, who hands out the twelfth badge, the Golden Wing Badge. He specializes in Flying Types. In the game Before the player fights him, Souta is the spiritual healer that Aelita is taken to after she suffers consequences from the Garufan curse. Souta married to the eldest of Sheridan village at a young age, Cella, but he ended up dying randomly. He was resurrected by Spacea and Tiempa to help guide the Player in their journey, and ended up becoming the substitute Flying leader in Talon's "absence". After being defeated by the Player, he seemingly dies with his role on this Earth completed. Pokemon Gym Battle Souta is battled in the Sky Field in a Single Battle format. Casual Mode- Skarmory, Swanna, Oricorio, Pidgeot Normal Mode- Skarmory, Oricorio, Dragonite, Swanna, Unfezant, Pidgeot Intense Mode- Driftblim, Dragonite, Swanna, Braviary, Thunderus, Pidgeot Strategy Casual Mode- The battle is pretty straightforward. Skarmory's elemental seed causes it to drop it's defenses and summon tailwind so Mega Pidgeot, Swanna, and Oricorio-Sensu can heavily damage your team. Strong winds and tailwind make this fight confusing at first, but you can easily overpower Souta with sturdy Pokemon like Magnezone and both forms of Golem. The main problem is with Mega Pidgeot having no weaknesses with Strong winds, but that can be counteracted with Bulky Pokemon like Carbink (Who also has Screens and Stealth Rocks) and Ampharos. There's also the fact you can take advantage of the field too, with the field giving a boost in speed to Pokemon with levitate, and a boost to flying moves, which Souta conveniently doesn't have much of a counter to. Pokemon like Flygon and Talonflame excel here. Normal Mode- Normal mode, or Reborn mode lives up to it's name here. Just like in the Casual mode fight, the lead is Elemental Seed Skarmory. Naturally, Tailwind will be up for 8 turns, with the addition of Stealth Rocks from Skarmory and terrifyingly strong Sky Attacks from itself and Unfezant. Hurricane will never miss on this field, and that's what Oricorio is for, coming in and abusing it's strength, as well as adding some extra coverage for Souta. Dragonite is a big problem for most players, with Multiscale and Strong Wings making it nigh-impossible to kill without it destroying most of your team first without a strategy. And naturally, the biggest abuser of the field is Mega Pidgeot. Again, Carbink and Sturdy mons help a lot here, and since Skarmory is the only one that can summon the strong winds, you can wall some of Souta's Pokemon and wait out the tailwind. Alolan-Ninetales and Pokemon with over 90 base speed begin to excel here. A lot of Souta's Pokemon don't have investment in speed, or aren't max speed because of the tailwind. So if you can wait it out, then it's possible to overwhelm Souta. But Strong winds will stay up regardless, so you may want to get some fast Pokemon to take advantage of Souta's dual typed Pokemon. Unfezant, Dragonite, and Mega Pidgeot are the main problem, so Sturdy Pokemon and taking advantage of the abusable movesets and speed tiers are your key to winning. Intense Mode- Beware Of Thundurus! Quotes "''Outstanding" ''- After defeat. Rewards TM62- Acrobatics Sprites Trivia * Souta is one of three substitute leaders introduced in the game, with the other two being Erick and Spector. * Rumor has it that Souta had a signature move called "Golden Wing". The player has not seen it as of Version 10. * The real flying leader, Talon was turned into stone. * Souta is technically a zombie. Category:Gym Leaders